User blog:Alice Mary Brandon Cullen/The wedding of Edward and Bella!!!
How would the wedding of Edward and Bella?? Ok, ok when I saw this I loved it! so I share it with you. It is the wedding of Bella and Edward according to the Event Planner Preston Bailey, who recently designed the wedding Ivanka Trump. Please remember that the translation is not good ... be patient and I hope your comments!! Bella's Engagement Ring INSPIRATION: "Nestled into the black satin Elizabeth Masen's ring shone in the gloom. The oval face was a long, steep rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold-delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds.“ -The Twilight Saga: Eclipse "- THE EXPERT SAYS: "This ring of diamonds are oldest in Europe and the cut rose is perfect for Bella, because, as she has a strength and elegance about it. Is female, with only a slight nervousness, a refreshing alternative to a traditional solitaire. That ring is a 1900 year old building that connects the user to their history, something that would be important to Bella because she is connected to the family to be home. InvitationsINSPIRATION: "Edward was beside me and took my hand. August 13? - He asked casually after a few minutes of silence comfortable ".- Bella in the Twilight Saga Eclipse THE EXPERT SAYS: "This design captures the essence of Bella and Edward: dramatic, passionate with a touch of dark elegance. Incorporates a variety of printing techniques and materials, so it is complicated and harmonious, as their relationship.The color palette symbolizes the chemistry between them: the red is passion and a nod to the vampires, while the espresso is mysterious and gold represents luxury and elegance. Their relationship is so special, the invitation had to match! “ The decoration INSPIRATION: "I was distracted by the profusion of white flowers in garlands hanging around in the room ... dripping with long rows of white chiffon ribbons. But I tore out his eyes in the canopy of Bowery and searched through the rows of chairs covered with satin ... until she found him at last, standing before an arc full of flowers. "-Bella in the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn" THE EXPERT SAYS: "The passion between Bella and Edward is electrifying, his marriage must necessarily be magical and captivating. Romance, fantasy and drama, each, are key elements in the extraordinary story of the couple and justified creative interpretation full of beautiful flowers, bright stars, the mist of dreams and more. Receiving the couple requested a change in mood after the ceremony, crystal chandeliers, floral chandeliers, and spectacular lighting. “ The flowers INSPIRATION: "It smells wonderful!" I assured him, almost intoxicating, but I'm not overwhelmed ... "lilac flowers orange ... ... and something else, I'm right?-Bella in the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn- THE EXPERT SAYS: "The Twilight series is so classic and romantic. I was inspired to create a timeless class, whimsical, almost innocent of white roses and freesia that reflects the true love in its purest form, with a touch of the darker side of desire for Bella comes through with hints of Helleborus deep. " Bridesmaid dress Alice INSPIRATION: "Alice was back before he had breathed hundred breaths in a dress that flowed down her slender body like a waterfall of silver."-Bella in the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn THE EXPERT SAYS: "Alice is the tomboy fashionista of Bella, and Alice must choose a dress elegant but not too much. The shoulder is a nod to the simple love of fashion (and a signature Thread!) And the waves that flow from silk chiffon charmeuse lend formality required for a momentous occasion. “ Rosalie Dress INSPIRATION: "Rosalie slid past the bathroom door with a shiny silver dress with her golden hair piled into a soft crown at the top of the head. She was so beautiful that I wanted to mourn. "-Bella in the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn THE EXPERT SAY: "Rosalie stubbornly partner disapproves of Edward and Bella from the first day, and saw their selection of a relatively simple dress to show their opposition to the wedding. However, Rosalie is also proud of her beauty, so I knew it would not be able to resist adding a few glamorous touch to your group, whether magnificent draped silk crepe hip or elegant shine of their belts glass. “ Bella Wedding Dress INSPIRATION: "My knees were shaking so badly as Alice sets the long row of pearl buttons down my back trembling in little wavelets satin floor ... The sheath close to the bright white dress subtly flared almost like a reverse Creek or a lily. "-Bella in the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn THE EXPERT SAYS: "I saw a romantic bias cut ivory gown made of silk charmeuse and lace old Alencon liquid with covered buttons back to Victorian education nod to Edward. It is a dress that suits Bella timeless personality perfectly. " Something borrowed, something blue INSPIRATION: "Alice slipped two combs in her hair below the rim of the thick braid. "That's something old and something blue," Alice thought ... And your dress is new ... "She threw something at me ... white vaporous League fell into my hands."That's mine and they want it back," Alice said. "-Bella in the Twilight Saga: Breaking DawnTHE EXPERTS SAY: "The inspiration for Bella league was" very discreet and joins the elegance of time. ”It is a hybrid of the different qualities of Bella and Edward: Bella is beautiful, natural and classic. Edward is brilliant and captivating. "I imagined Bella a piece that seemed branches of wildflowers that his grandmother might have taken his own wedding. ” Wild leaves and the design was done in the dark blue stones set in blackened silver metal and the feeling of antiquity. " Hair INSPIRATION: "You can start braiding. I want to be intricate. The veil is here below. "-Alice in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn THE EXPERT SAYS: "What's really beautiful these updos is the romance associated with the movement. In addition, there is a duality in complexity and texture, very similar to the inherent complexity of Bella, and styles have many turns, like history. " Partnerships INSPIRATION: "I realized I was crying until it was time to say the words blinding. "I do", I managed to drown in a nearly unintelligible whisper ... When his turn came to speak, the words rang clear and victorious. 'I do, "he promised."-Bella in the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn THE EXPERT SAYS: "Beautiful ring is romantic, but unusual, design adorned with gold vine (with 372 white diamonds!) Coincides with its complex personality. Edward's alliance is a mixture of gold and jewels hidden secrets that evoke his powers. “ The wedding cake INSPIRATION: "I was blinded by the flashes as the knife more than a spectacular cake, too big, I thought, for our relatively intimate group of friends and family."-Bella in the Twilight Saga: Breaking DawnTHE EXPERT SAYS: "We have expanded is spectacular cake to raise height of each level with bands of red roses sugar. The color represents the blood, while the white icing match the partner's skin. I felt that Bella and Edward would respond to a white on white theme, and using chocolate ice cream as the sensual plea-threatening at least respond very strongly to the scent of chocolate! “ Music INSPIRATION: "The music ... up the stairs, along with the fragrance of a million flowers. It was familiar, traditional march of Wagner. "-Bella in the Twilight Saga: Breaking DawnTHE EXPERT SAYS: "The songs on my playlist transcend time and improve the aesthetics of early 1900 wedding. I chose "Vampire Heart" by him to the entrance of Bella and 'Walking With a Ghost "by Tegan & Sara for the ceremony, both reflective and emotional songs Wedding-March Wagner embodies this as well. People entering the reception, it is important to take time to build the energy of celebration and what would be a playlist without Twilight 'Michael Jackson Thriller'? “ Gift box INSPIRATION: "The Gift of the Volturi was presented in an ornate box carved old wooden box inlaid with gold and pearl, decorated with a rainbow of gemstones. Alice said the box itself was a treasure of inestimable value, which would have eclipsed almost any piece of jewelry, besides the one inside. "-Bella in the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn THE EXPERT SAYS: "Chest 16th century rectangular coffin Wagner (worth $ 116,500) the sides are set with lapis lazuli panels four times in the scrolls, the insertion corners with arched niches support four girls and two angels holding coffins jewel and two children holding a necklace of emeralds and rubies a two. The four corners apply baroque pearls with clusters of leaves of translucent green enamel, and some cameos of amethyst are set with rubies. “ The necklace gift INSPIRATION: "The simple gold necklace was woven into a thick rope chain, almost to scale, soft like a snake curled up close around the throat. A jewel hung suspended from the rope: a white diamond the size of a golf ball. "-The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn THE EXPERT SAYS: "I love the idea that a diamond of that size would be a form of drops, instead of a round stone. It's so timeless and also has the background of some liquid like a tear or a drop of blood. The heaviness of the string is almost serpentine. A summary of their love story in that sort of threatening manner elegant gold snake wrapped around the neck would feel, but also symbolizes eternity. I think the Volturi are planned two interpretations of this piece of jewelry. “ The honeymoon INSPIRATION: "We go eastward offshore ... As far as I remember there was not much east of Brazil ..." This is Isle Esme. A gift from Carlisle, Esme offered to lend it to us. " … The moon shone on the white sand, just meters away from the house, shining waves ... I was more focused on the absolutely huge white bed in the middle of the room, hanging from billowing clouds of mosquito netting. "-Bella, with a quote from Edward, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn THE EXPERT SAYS: "A boat trip off the coast of Brazil there are a handful of islands that combine scenarios subtropical jungle and pristine beaches with lots of privacy Honeymoon essential. If you do not have the funds to finance its own private island getaway, head further down the coast to replicate their own escape Edward-Bella-and-style. Book one of the four bungalows on the beach s ecluded retreat Fazenda São Francisco or the breeze Tauana eco-huts, which are backed by virgin forest and fronted by miles of white sand Corumbau coast and offer a taste of wild South Bay. Category:Blog posts